


Hands-on Experience

by Blazikendude



Series: Pokémon Paracosm [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lactation Kink, Massage, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazikendude/pseuds/Blazikendude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watch a scientist's apprentice get a "hands-on experience" with one of his mentor's experiments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands-on Experience

Are you sure you need me to watch over the specimen?" I asked. "I mean, she doesn't necessarily respond to me..." He nodded.  
"David, I need to go to a meeting, so it's up to you to watch over her. Make sure you take care of her. Most importantly, make sure she doesn't get out." He said. He left shortly after. I sighed heavily at the fact that I was left alone with a creature of mass destruction and was tasked with 'keeping it company'.

My name is David. No need for the last name, since you don't really care. I am the apprentice of a scientist, helping him with his experiments and what not. I was usually tasked with handling the technological equipment, but today I have to watch what might be our most advanced specimen yet. Speaking of her, I better go check on her.  
I head down a hallway with many Pokemon, each being held in a room enclosed by a see through door. We reinforced the doors to make sure none of them escape, but her door wasn't. I come to a door that has the words 'Avery' in big, purple letters. I open the door and see her sitting on the floor, bored.  
Avery is a Female Mewtwo. We had used female DNA in an attempt to alter the original formula. It worked, but it may have been done a little TOO well. The DNA must've belonged to someone marvelous because she came out very...sexy, for lack of a better word. She was an E cup and had wide hips along with a huge rear. We made her wear clothes, but they were a little small on her and made her assets stand out more. She had a childish personality, something that my mentor disliked greatly. It made it difficult to discipline her and more defiant towards him. I never gotten the chance to really speak with her because my superior was afraid she'd harm us.  
I slowly approached her, being slightly afraid of her psychic powers. Sure, she wasn't able to use them because of the collar we made her wear, but that really didn't make me feel better. She saw me and smiled before getting up.  
"Hey, where's the other dude at?" She asked.  
"Well, he's in a meeting at the moment, so I'm in charge." She had a curious look in her eyes as she looked at me.  
"Well, he left you in charge of me, huh? I'm sure you feel special being in charge, big boy." The way she said was obviously in a teasing manner, but I could have sworn it sounded flirtatious. I must be imagining things.  
"I-I'm just here to make sure you're alright." She rolled her eyes.  
"Which translates to 'make sure she doesn't escape'. I'm not stupid, David."  
"He's just over protective of his creations, that's all." I said sheepishly. She narrowed her eyes at me, making me nervous.  
"Oh, I won't be escaping, but I will be getting out of this cell." I didn't like the sound of that. Her tail had wrapped around my leg and she hoisted me up into the air, dangling helplessly in front of her. She grabbed the keys and unlocked the door. She then used the other key to unlock the collar around her neck, letting it fall to the floor.  
"Avery, put me down this instant!" I commanded.  
"If you insist." She carried me to the break room. The way I was hung gave me a good view of her ass. Part of me just wanted to grab it and give it a good squeeze, but she'd probably kill me. We arrived at our destination and she dropped me on the sofa. She plopped on the couch and sat beside me.  
"You know, you should've grabbed my ass when you had the chance..." She said teasingly. I began to blush at her remark.  
"H-How did you..." I stammered.  
"I'm a psychic type, moron. I can read your mind. I like what I'm reading, too." She said causing me to turn redder than I was before. She turned the TV on and we sat there, keeping each other company. It felt awkward, seeing that she knows I was attracted to her. They were watching a show and he took brief glances at her body. It had been hot and the air conditioner wasn't helping. Her nipples were poking through her shirt. I felt my member begin to rise and I mentally cursed myself. Why am I thinking of her like this?!  
"So, what's it like to be a scientist's assistant?" She asked. I was caught off guard by her question, but answered it none the less.  
"It sort of sucks. All I do is get him stuff, monitor equipment, and feed the other specimens. He can do all that himself! Why does he need me?" I said angrily.  
"Sounds like he's lazy. Maybe you should just quit..." Avery said. My eyes widened. Maybe she was right. I should just leave and find new work! It shouldn't be too hard. I could probably be a Pokémart clerk!  
"Thanks Avery! I'll do just that! Is there anyway I can repay you?" She thought for a moment.  
"Well, I am a little sore. You could give me a massage." I blushed furiously.  
"I-I guess I can do that..." She sat on my lap. She was surprisingly light, but that was probably her psychic powers doing that. I realized something bad that I forgot.  
"Um, I don't exactly know how to give a massage." I admitted. She looked back at me and laughed.  
"You don't need to do anything. I'll just do it for you by using my telekinesis to move your hands." She explained. I nodded in agreement.

She took control of my hands and made me begin massaging her shoulders. It sounds like she's enjoying it. She began to move my hands to her back as she leaned forward. It felt weird just sitting here, letting her use my body to help her. She suddenly stopped and my hands began to move to her...her...  
"H-Hey, what are you doing!?" I yelled. My hands were rubbing her breasts. She turned back to me and smiled.  
"My breasts were feeling sore, so I'm making you take care of them for me." She explained. My hands began to caress her large mounds, practically sinking into them. They overflowed from my hands as I gripped her melons firmly. She shuddered from the treatment, panting all the while. I began to panic as I had an erection in my pants and it was pressed into her ass. This continued until I felt something wet both of my hands. My grip on her breasts loosened as a stream of milk drenched her top and soaked her top. She got off of me and stared, her eyes having a look of desire in them.  
"You must have enjoyed that, didn't you?" She purred. I nodded slowly. I looked up at her breasts again and brought her closer. She took her top off, her mammaries spilling out and bouncing gently. My 8 inch cock was still stiff and she took notice of it.  
"Do you want me to take care of you?" She asked. My conscious was telling me to say no, but I ultimately nodded my head. Her tail snaked its way into my pants and began to gently squeeze at my member. She twirled her finger and my clothes began to disappear, leaving me stark naked. Her eyes lit up at the sight of my hard on. She took my member into her mouth. Her tongue coiled around my throbbing meat, causing me to groan. She began to slide her long tongue, lapping up any precum that spilled from the top. Her excellent tongue work was proving to much for me. She poked and prodded the tip of my member with her meaty muscle, eventually taking it all in her mouth. She began to suck hard at my pole, coaxing more precum to spill out. Her hands grabbed my balls, slowly squeezing them. She began to suck harder and harder, sending me closer to the edge. With one last powerful suck I came, shooting a massive amount of my seed down her throat, some of it seeping out the corners of her mouth. Once I stopped my stream she took my aching, flaccid cock out of her mouth and licked her lips.  
"Did you like that, David?" I nodded. She laughed and began to take my member in between her thick, juicy breasts. She began to squeeze my member with her succulent mounds, rubbing them up and down my shaft. My cock began to leak more precum as she caressed it firmly with her breasts. She began to tweak her nipples during the procedure. All of the sudden, she stopped her actions completely, causing me to faintly whimper. She grinned and poised herself over my rigid member, her juices leaking over the tip. She dropped down suddenly, plunging my prick into her warm cavern.  
"Ahhh, you're so damn tight." I groaned. She stared at me, eyes glazed over with lust.  
"I love the way your dick feels while it throbs inside me..." She moaned. I grabbed on to her plump rear and began to plow into her. The way her crevice gripped at me was amazing! She began to drool with her tongue lolled out. It wasn't long until I felt my balls begin to tighten, signaling I was close. I increased my efforts, driving my member deep into her. She moaned even louder as I continued drilling her. With one final thrust, I hilted my cock in her, pumping my seed deep into her womb. She convulsed as she was driven to the edge as well. Once I was finished, I collapsed on the couch. I felt her wrap her tail around my waist and drifted off.

I woke up to the sound of...water? I open my eyes slowly and see that I'm floating. Upon further inspection, I notice Avery was walking with a bag on her back.  
"Avery, what's going on?" I asked groggily. She looks behind and flashes a smile at me.  
"Glad you're awake! I decided to get us started on our trip, so I got us two bags!" She explained. My eyes widened at her explanation. I checked our surroundings to reveal that we were in the forest near a waterfall.  
"Wait, how long have I been asleep!?"  
"3 hours. That was enough time for me to pack us some things and head far enough so they wouldn't find us if they went looking."  
"So you're coming with me? Why?" She turned around.  
"I was the one who originally gave you the idea. I might as well go with you. Plus, I've always wanted to travel."  
"I guess that's alright. Where are we heading, exactly?"  
"I saw a commercial one day about apartments for rent, so we'll go there before we start thinking of where to travel."  
This wasn't so bad. I get to travel with Avery and look for a job that actually gets me somewhere...  
"Alright, but could you put me down?" She chuckled.

"Sure thing."


End file.
